Twisted Reality
by DDR Freak
Summary: A fanfiction author is stolen from her world by a Mary-Sue that possessed her. She is placed in a make-shift world with Legolas, and they must try to find a way to get home.
1. I Feel So Alone

Twisted Reality

By: DDR Freak

_ Chapter One—I Feel So Alone_

            I was at my computer, working on a fanfiction.  It was a bit strange, and I wasn't sure of what I was writing, but I hoped it would turn out for the best in the end.  It was about a girl, a girl more beautiful than any girl should be, gets transported to Middle-earth...

            She was named Raineilantieananaliethia Starsong, and she found out that she was the princess of the Forest of Moonsong…

            She was called Rain, and she joined the Fellowship as its tenth Walker… 

            _Wait.  That doesn't sound right._ I thought.  _Naturally Nine…_

            I couldn't stop writing it, no matter how hard I tried.  The Story went on and on.  Rain made Legolas and Aragorn fight over her…  She somehow became an Istar…  

            I didn't know what was happening.  It was as though another force was controlling me, forcing me to do as it wished.  No matter how much my mind protested, I was trapped, locked into my body.  

            _What…what…no!  No!  It's not right!_

            With a great force of will, I wrenched my hands back from the keyboard.  They stung.  They felt as though they had been asleep.  When I looked down at them, their color was a raw red…  

            I felt a presence.  It was malevolent, that I knew, but it concealed its true colors under a mask of perfection… It had directed its malevolence at me.  Fear crept into my mind, and I was afraid for my life.  I didn't know what was going on, I was confused.   

            Then, there was a puff of smoke from my computer, and it went blank.  A figure stretched up from it, a figure of a beautiful girl, with hair the color of silver, and eyes that flashed with a golden light…

            Then, for a brief, fleeting moment, I saw her as she really was.  She was twisted, bent, and constantly shifting.  Her face was a mutilated mass that seethed, its colors changing and blending.  Then, her mask was replaced… and I felt the strangest sensation of slipping away.

            I landed on something cold, something white.  

"Snow?" I cried in disbelief.  It had been midsummer when I was in my house.  Apparently I was mistaken somehow.  Or so I thought.  

            I shivered in my thin plaid pajamas and long black socks.  I looked around me, and tried to find something, anything, besides snow.  I was rewarded with a dark, lifeless tundra of snow and ice.

            I was terrified.  The malevolent presence returned, and I felt it.  It was bent on me, regarding me with a cold attention that chilled me more than the snow.  Suddenly, there was a sound of rushing wind.  I stood, frozen with terror.  At the last second, I jerked to the right.  A sharp gust of wind burst past me, blowing my short hair in my face.  I looked over my shoulder, and saw the beautiful girl again.  Her hair flowed like water behind her, and her eyes were cold with hatred.  There was only one thing for me to do.  I ran.  

            The girl pursued me.  I heard her rush behind me, her footsteps barely touching the snow.  Then, I tripped over something half-buried in the snow.  It was the luckiest fall I ever took.  At that last moment, the girl had lunged at me, and would have grabbed me.  As it was, the girl blew past, and turned sharply in midair.

            The thing I had fallen over sat up suddenly.  His hair was a dark brown; his clothes were forest-colors.  Standing up swiftly, he drew a bow and arrow.  The girl drew back slightly in shock.  Then, bracing herself, she lunged at the man.  The arrow was loosed from the bow, and it wasn't even a blur in the air.  In an instant, the arrow sunk into the girl's stomach, and even the feather disappeared into her.  

            Her cry pierced the air.  There was a rip in the air, and she disappeared into it.  That horrible cry still lingered.  

            I looked up at my rescuer.  His face was fair, fair and terrible at the same time.  There was a light in his blue eyes.  He slung his bow over his shoulder, and then knelt down beside me.  He spoke to me in a strange, beautiful language.  I must have seemed confused, because he repeated what he said in another language.  It was spoken with less fluency than the other.  I still could not understand a word of it; all I knew was that it was as fair and terrible as he.  

            "Who are you?" he asked in a slow voice.  It was strange, almost as though he were speaking a language that I had known before I had known anything.  It was so easy to understand that I didn't need to think about it.  Whenever I did think about it, the language would come less easily.  It all made no sense.  

            "Kat," I murmured, embarrassed for no reason.  "Who…are you?"

            "I am Legolas," he said in a soothing, calm voice.  I stared into his face.  It was nothing like the Legolas from the movies I had seen.  

            Legolas helped me up.  I stumbled slightly, and was very conscious of it.  I was never exceptionally graceful, and it seemed much more apparent next to the perfect balance that Legolas had.  

            "What was that thing that attacked me?" I asked softly.  Legolas's eyes clouded with utmost hatred.  

            "It is known as a 'Mary-Sue'," he replied.  "It is the reason, so I would think, that you and I have come here."

            I nodded, but I couldn't fully comprehend what damage was being done.  We had to sleep out in the snow that night, since there was nothing on that cold plain.  Sleep was long in coming, and was fitful when it did come.    

[A/N- I don't own Lord of the Rings.  All I own is the weird make-shift world Legolas and Kat are dropped into.]


	2. A Warm Welcome

****

Twisted Reality

By: DDR Freak

Chapter Two— A Warm Welcome

I opened my eyes, and saw my computer. The Microsoft Word program was still up, and there was a story written there, a story about a girl named Rain. With a smile, I closed it out, without saving my changes. Rain was no more. I stood up, laughing a bit at my little nightmare. None of it had happened! There was no strange beautiful girl trying to attack me. There was no Legolas…

I saw my mom. She was standing in front of the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. I looked around. The table was where it always was, refreshingly familiar. Outside it was bright, and sunshine streamed through the blue curtains. An oak tree's leaves fluttered in a soft breeze. I was home!

I walked down the hall. The wooden floor was cool under my socked feet, and a little slippery. I climbed the stairs, the footsteps muffled by the plush cream carpet. At the top, I rounded a corner, and walked past my parents' bedroom. My father was inside, reading a book. He was so intent on it that he didn't notice me. I smiled to myself. Everything was just as it was supposed to be. Turning again, I walked to my own room. My smile grew larger, and I ran and jumped on my bed. It was soft and warm, just like always. Never had my normal house seemed so **wonderful. **I snuggled into the pillows, and breathed in deeply. I began to sneeze, of course, since I was allergic to dust. But I didn't care, because I was **home**, and I was never going to leave it again. 

Then, I stood up, and walked over to the window. The world seemed strangely bright. The oak tree in the backyard seemed to be bleached out, and my garden was barely visible. Suddenly, the world went completely white, and I found myself staring up at the sky.

I was staring at the sky. It was a pale blue, without a single cloud. I rolled over, and found myself lying in the snow. 

__

It was all a dream… I thought, a sob rising in my throat. _Home… oh, dear God, I want to go home! _

Biting my fist to keep from crying, I sat up. A frightening thought crept into my mind. _What if I can't get home?_

I mentally scolded myself for thinking that, but the thought had come, and it was

imprinted in my head. That one thought was in the back of my mind every minute, every second of the days. 

Legolas was already ready to go. I stood up, and brushed the snow off of my pajamas. It didn't matter very much anyway, since I was already soaked through. The two of us began to travel, in the faint hope of finding a village or town.

We traveled in silence. I trudged through the knee-deep snow, while Legolas walked on top of it. Had I noticed, I would've been envious of him; but I was lost in my own thoughts of home. I had never wanted to be there so badly.

My feet were numb. I had the vague feeling that they should be hurting, but the memory of my older sister reading her book on the couch crowded it out. I even missed my sister… 

_I wonder what she's doing right now… _I thought. At that moment, I would have given _anything _to see my family again. As the wind picked up, and the temperature dropped, my hope of ever seeing my home again faded. After a short while, I wasn't wet anymore; I was frozen. The moisture on my clothes had frozen completely solid in the frigid air. It did nothing to improve my disposition. 

Still, I didn't really notice it. I felt the cold, but it seemed far away, almost as though it were happening to another person. The only thing I saw or felt was my memories. There was an ache in my stomach. I felt it every time I thought of something from my home, or my family, or my friends. When I remembered my garden, and how the deer would eat the tomatoes, a lump rose in my throat. What made me the most homesick, however, was my memories of the family vacations. They had seemed a bit cheesy at the time, and were somewhat irritating, but now I looked back on them with utmost envy. 

Legolas stopped suddenly. I walked on for a bit before noticing. He stood completely still, staring ahead of him at something only he could see. It wasn't long before I could see them, too. At that point in time, I would've preferred ignorance.

They were huge. Big, greenish-black disgusting _things _were coming towards us. They stood at least fifteen feet tall, with long, sinewy necks. On those necks were bird-like heads, complete with something that looked like a cross between a bird's beak and a human mouth. They had strong arms, with sharp quills running up and down them. Their hands were short, but their fingers ended in wickedly curved claws. There was a rust-colored crust on them, and I didn't want to stay around to find out what it was.

But, even as my fear grew, I couldn't move. I stood rooted to the spot, staring dumbly at the monsters that came ever closer. Legolas had already gotten ready to fire, but seemed to be hesitating. He was considering, wondering if he was doing the right thing. The creatures seemed malicious, yet looks could be deceiving. After all, the Mary-Sues were the fairest beings in the universe, but they were, of course, horrible in intent. 

Finally deciding, Legolas loosed the arrow. It struck a monster in the throat, but still the thing continued on! Not a drop of blood flowed from the wound. 

Legolas grabbed my arm, and said softly, "We must leave. Quickly! Those beasts are swift and fell."

I nodded numbly, staring right at the monsters. They were getting close, and yet I couldn't move. Legolas tugged on my arm a bit, to get me moving. I still stood there, staring in wide-eyed terror. A feverish thought slipped into my mind.

_What if I die here?_

It had never occurred to me before that I could actually _die _here. The horrible knowledge jolted me back into reality. I stumbled back a few steps, then bolted for my life. The snow was no longer a hindrance, since I no longer noticed it. I plowed right through, adrenaline and fear giving me strength I never knew I had. Legolas was far ahead of me, of course. I knew he wasn't running as fast as he could. He would've outdistanced me easily, but he stayed back a bit. For whatever reason, he was looking out for me. I needed it. I couldn't survive here by myself. 

I ran on in blind fear, one thought lodged in my mind: run. And I ran. 


End file.
